Renesmee gets popular
by emmett's bride
Summary: Lisa, the popular girl at forks, befriends remesmee and they go prom dress shopping. They end up with the same date...Who will win? find out!


**Hey Guys so this is my first fan fiction and I really want your comments so type away! So I decided to write this when I was bored at my country house and just started going for it. I think it went well but please tell me if it sucks. Renesmee is about the size/ age of a 16 year old and in this story, Jacob Black never existed. (Thank god!)**

Renesmee goes shopping

It was all Aunt Alice's idea. If it weren't for her and her wacky ideas, I would never be in this stressed position. I had to choose.

"So what'll it be Ness? Pink or blue?" Lisa said in her high squeaky voice. She held up the two frilly prom dresses before me.

"Um…" Lisa was the most popular girl in school and all the girls wanted to be in her 'group'. At school, everyone was under pressure to make Lisa happy and I'd never felt that way but at first sight, Lisa admired my perfect vampiric beauty and forced me to hang out with her every night. Auntie Alice had forced me to go to Forks High for a month. She thought that I needed to make some human friends instead of the un-natural cold presence of my vampire friends around the world. I just thought that it was an excuse so Alice could have me model off her clothing.

"You should go with pink. It's cuter." I recommended. Lisa her little gang and I were shopping for prom dresses in Port Angeles though the selection was very limited. Prom was less than a month away and I still didn't have a date! All the best guys were taken and I HAD to get a guy to go with me. I hadn't asked anyone and everyone who asked me was a geek, a Goth, or a hippie!

Lisa had been debating between the two colored dresses for hours. I looked at the other girls with us. Maggie, Brittany, and Kimberly were by far the plainest people I'd ever met. Maybe all the girls looked like gargoyles to me because I was so un-naturally beautiful and constantly surrounded by un-human perfection.

All three of them had flat brown eyes that looked like soggy cardboard and they wore hats all the time to conceal the mountains of dandruff that floated around their head that I could see only too clearly. Coincidentally, they all had dirty blonde hair that hung straight down to the middle of their backs. They liked to dress alike but in different colors. That really bothered me and I had no idea why.

"I think blue would go better with your eyes." said Maggie. She threw me a dirty look and we all turned to look at Lisa for her opinion.

"Jeff said he liked this shade of blue with my eyes…" she trailed off leaving her sentence unfinished. Jeff Newton was the captain of the football team and by far the hottest guy in Forks. All of the girls tried out for the cheerleading squad to watch the guys at the games.

Lisa was the head of the squad and I was her assistant. We chose the ugliest girls so there would be no competition for us. Soooo back to Jeff! Jeff has spiked blonde hair and his eyes were blue like the sky on a sunny day. Of course, Lisa, blonde hair and all told me that she had snagged Jeff for prom.

Self-cautiously, I flipped my golden Bronze hair over my head and remembered my mother's words. _'Nessie? I don't want you to bother with the Newton family. They are too nosey and you're too good for him. If I hear of you going out with Jeff Newton, You can say goodbye to your hunting trips and you'll be eating only human food for months.'_

But I could still look. Couldn't I?

"But I agree with Ness! The pink is waaayyy cuter!" I grinned smugly at a mag who was scowling at the floor. "Hey Ness? Who are you going to prom with?" I'd been hoping that this question wouldn't come up and yet here it was. As quickly as I could, I thought of the best guy that wasn't already taken for prom. Then the idea came to me!

"I was planning on asking Ryan…"

"RYAN STEWART?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"The one and only" I said singing with a flirtatious tone in my voice. Ryan was (besides my family) the richest guy in Forks. He was pretty hot and I liked the way the scent of his expensive cologne hovered around you after he walked by. His mahogany hair ruffled in the wind and looked sooo sexy. The only problem was that he wasn't single. He was dating Helena Crawford.

Helena was probably the biggest nerd in the world. She picked her nose and got the weirdest clothes. I had no idea why he was dating her. Maybe it was a dare. Or his parents like her. That's it! He loved me. Everyone loves me! Why he hadn't asked me out yet was the biggie question.

"You should get a low cut dress so that Ryan can admire your feminine qualities." Said Brittany speaking for the first time.

"You mean her boobs?" asked Kimberly. Kim didn't have the best IQ and she was always completely brain dead.

"Ooo this one is fabuloso!" squeaked Lisa. She held up a strapless, hot pink, satin dress. It had a dip in the front that I knew would push my boobs up and together in a sexy way that would attract lots of the male population. It was pinched up on the sides and couldn't be much more than three feet long. It was perfect!

"I think I'll get it" I snatched it from Lisa's arms and ran to the register.

"Don't you want to try it on?" I just shook my head. I tossed Kimmy my keys and told them to go home. Lisa and I needed to go shopping.

* * *

When we got to Victoria's Secret, I scanned the racks for something perfect to go under my dress.

"What are youuuu doing here?" a shrill high pitched bell tone voice asked. Oh crap I knew that voice. What was she doing here? Would she tell daddy? What would be his reaction? How long would I be punished for? I couldn't stand human food. "Hey there Nessie!" Alice giggled. "Looking for something?"

"Hi Auntie…what are you doing here?" I tried to take the topic off of me and solve some of my problems. She looked at me with curiousness and decided to follow my lead.

"I was actually here to buy Bella….er….your mommy some………….. Lacy lingerie for her to…….for her to…..well your daddy ripped up her best stuff when they…well when they….sleep…….well not sleep but when the undress and ……..break Esme's furniture……" she trailed off. I shuddered away from the thought. It was hard to think of my parents as my age. They were so much more mature than me and yet they were only a year older than I. "you still didn't answer my question." Alice probed. She gave up and goo goo eyed me to tell her.

Alice knew that her sadness was my weak point, pulled out a devastated expression and waited for me to give in.

"Ok" I sighed. "Don't tell mom or dad but I was actually looking for something to go under my prom dress…."

"I need to see your dress she demanded" she didn't say it in a parental way to show concern that her lil Nessie was a prostitute. But she was honestly curious in a friend-ish way. She jumped up and down trying to peek in my bag.

"Who is this?" Lisa asked with disgust.

"Oh, Lisa this is my aunt Alice!"

"Ohhh….well Ness I'm going home. They don't have my size… I guess I'm too perfect for this store. Maybe Channel has my size! See ya round!" she stumbled out the door and drove away in her SUV

"She was………niiiice. Well not really. She should put some formula H under her eyes to get rid of the bags. They look horrible! Nessie. Go put on your dress and I'll find you what you're looking for."

* * *

As I walked out of the dressing room, I suddenly felt a twinge of nervousness. The dress was shorter than I'd originally thought. What If Alice hated it? What if she thought it was tyoo scanty and she told daddy? Oh CRAP!

"Oh Nessie!" Alice gushed. "It's absolutely perfect! It maybe a little tight and short but it's nothing the perfect shoes, hairdo, and underwear can't fix.

"Oh thank you Alice!" I hugged her. Sometimes, it was too easy to be best friends with her

* * *

**Next chapter, Nessie asks Ryan out!---please comment. I really want to know **

**- Raecheka**


End file.
